Azoro
The State of Azoro(Spanish:Estado de Azoro ;Azorean: Azorôs Dawat), also called the Azoran State or commonly called Azoro, is a South American parliamentary republic consisting of Buenos Aires(Province and Autonomous City), Entre Ríos Province, Tiera del Fuego(including Falkland Islands, South Georgia and South Sandwich Islands), Chubut Province, Wallis and Futuna, Canary Islands, and Argentine Antartica. Azoro has an a total area of 499,783 sq mi²(1,294,431 sq km²)(with Antarctic Islands) and has 30 million people. Buenos Aires serves as the national capital, but the largest city is Paraná. Azoro borders Uruguay and Chile. Azoro was established in 1982 after the Dirty War. 13,000 Argentineans had disappeared. Due to the Dirty War, the Province of Buenos Aires wanted to be free due to the terrorism. The Buenos Aires Province declared independence and it was recognized after the war between the millitary zones. The name Azoro comes from the name "Azores", a archpelago in the Northern Atlantic. In other languages, it written differently, in French it d'Azor, in Iclandic it Asó, and German is Erstaunen. Either way, Azoro isn't fully spelled in other languages. History 'Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plata' Before Argentina, it was the Viceoroyalty of the Rio de la Plata. The Viceoroyalty was fromed from several dependencies of the Peruvian Viceoroyalty in 1776. Buenos Aires was the capital from 1776 to 1810. Montevideo was the the capital 1811 to 1814. In 1810 a rebellion called the May Revolution was a week long series of events May 18 to 25, 1810. The cause of it was the removal of Viceroy Baltasar Hidalgo de Cisneros and the establishment of a local government, the Primera Junta (First Junta), on May 25. These events are commemorated in Argentina as "May Week" (Spanish: Semana de Mayo).The Argentine Declaration of Independece was establsihed by the Congress of Tucumen in 1816. 'Dirty War' The Dirty war was a state of state terrorism between 1976 to 1983. Victims of the violence included several thousand left-wing activists and militants, including trade unionist students, jounalist, Marxist, Peronist guerrilla and alleged sympathizers. In the effect several thousand dissappered. During that wat the country was dibided intp 5 military zones *Zone 1:Buenos Aires Province and La Pampa *Zone 2:Chaco, Corrientes, Entre Ríos, Formosa, Missiones, Sant Fe *Zone 3:Catamarca, Cordoba, Jujuy, La Rioja, Mendoza, Salta, San Juan, San Luis, Santiago de Estro, Tucumen *Zone 4:Buenos Aires(city) and part of the Province of Buenos Aires *Zone 5: Chubut, Nequen, Rio Negro, Santa Cruz, Tiera del Fuego, and the Panhandle of Buenos Aires 'Formation' The Dirty War divided Argentina in 5 military zone(Zone 4 was Azoro). 12 August 1982, Azoro and Argentina signed a peaceful argeement with the current Argentina. The Dirty War was a mading point for all Argentines. The new development of the new nation took the area of the Buenos Aires Province. Overtime it expanded and decrease. In 1984, Azoro has sent three agents to the new capital of Argentina and asked to buy Chubut and the Antartic Lands that Argentina. It took $3.45 billion dollars to buy it and some people didn't want it due to the concerns of their bonds. The deal was made and it finally took it current shape in 1 January 1987, with all the current day claims. Geography Azoro is a country located in South America. It takes up the Provinces of Buenos Aires, Entre Ríos, Chubut, Tiera del Fuego, and the Autonomous City of Buenos Aires. It also has a the Falkland Islands, South Georgia, South Sandwich Islands, The Canary Islands, and Wallis and Futuna. The country has a vast plain covering most of the Mainland Azoro. The highest point is Mount Olivia with an elevation of 7,695 feet, located in Tiera del Fuego. In Azorean Antarctica(often called Azorarctica), the land is cold, dry ,and has an average temperature of 19°F. Azorartica is located between 25°W to 74°W. It practically has the Northern part of the Antarctic Peninsula. Azorean has a large EEZ with an area of 1,551,657 km²(599,098 mi²). Azorean Antartica has seven Arctic Bases that belong to Azoro. The continental shelf is 200 kilometers from the coast of Azoro. Rio de la Plata is the northern coast of Azoro. 'EEZ' The Azorean EEZ has an area of 2,919,945 km2. It includes the Mainland, Chubut, Tiera del Fuego, and the Antarctic Lands, but it doesn't count due the Antarctic Treaty. Government The State of Azoor has a unitary parliamentary representative republic. The Head of State is the President and the head of government is the Prime Minister. Both titles have a 8-year term. Ferdinand Andras is the third and current president of Azoro and Christian Jesus is the current Prime Minister. 'Estado-Generales' Azoro has a unitary parliamentary representative republic. The Parliament is the Estados Generales. The parliament has a bicameral legislator with an upper house, Senate, and the lower house, Representatives. The Senate has 280 members and the Representatives' house has 936 members. The laws are based on the Human Rights document and the Constitution. Some of the laws were made by disastrous events over history. The new laws(past 2001) are also based by the rles of the UN. 'Corte Suprema de Justicia' The Corte Suprema de Justicia(Supreme Court) is the head of the judiciary branch. the Supreme Court. The Supreme Court has 13 members(which are Generales) and has the power to veto laws based on the constitution. 'Military' The Azoro de las Fuerzas Armadas is the military body of Azoro. It has a current 4.092 million soilders from all branches(Navy, Army, Marines, National Guard). They're on a current mission called in Argentina when a group of 170,000 Argentines where crossing into the country. Thry currently building a giant wall that stores 2,000V of electricity. Administrative Divisions of Azoro There are 8 regions, 2 territoires, 2 autonomous divisions, and a special region. each are divided into districts(Spanish:Distritos Azorean:) which 366 total. Chubut is the largest division by area and Pampas has the most people. Tierra del Fuego, South Georgia, and the Falkland Islands would be the largest but the Antarctic Claim dosn't count due to the Antartic Treaty. ‡ Region † Autonomous Divisions ¹ Territory Economy Azoro has one of the top tewenty economies worldwide(PPP and nominal). It also has a free economy,which is ranked sixth by the Index of Economic Freedom. It is home to 7 of the the largest businesses in the world. The ASM(Azoro Security Market) is the country's largest Stock exchange followed by the Pacific Atlantic Stock Exchange(PASX). both are in the top twenty largest stock exchanges in the world. PASX has a market cap of US$923 billion and ASM has a MarketCap of US$1.9 trillion. Azoro has a high GDP and a low rate of poverty, with 1.34% of the population living under $1.25. The average per capita in Azoro is around US$48,898.5(AZ$33,500)($59,964 in Nominal per capita and $37,833 in PPP per capita). The offical currency of Azoro is the Azorean Dollar, which is also offical in the country of Tonga, and is worth US$1.459. The major exports in Azoro are lumber, silver, fish, wheat, and fruits. Azoro has a large ammounts of natural resources compared to the population. The source of most of the electricity is by hydrolectric dams, tidal mills, and wind mill farms. They used to have nuclear energy until an accident in 1996. Geothermic stations were used in Tiera del Fuego, South Georgia and the Falkland Islands. The Enviormental Protection Program is design to find cleaner ways to make electricity. 'Science and Doctors' The Azorean scientist have won some astonishing award over the year giving Azoro a high life expancy. Azoro's techonlogy involves cars, satellites, and interstellar exploration. The ASA(Azorean Space Agency) run all interstellar exploration and most of the satellites. Most famous scientist Alexander Pedrojas has made Azoro first Torchlens, a flashlight with a built in camera inable to take pictures of fish, dolphins, whales.etc. 'Transportation' The Transnational System is the network of highways that serve the coutry of Azoro. T-12 is the shortest and is found in Tiera del Fuego. In the Falkland Islands, the Transnational prefix is A and the Antartic Lands is F. In the Bahia region, there are Autoroute where the prefix is B. Demographics In 2012, the population of Azoro was 25.09 million people. That was a growth of 2.4 million people. The biggest agglomerations of people are found in Buenos Aires and Paraná. Parana has the most people of Azoro with 16.7 million people living in the area and Buenos Aires with the second most with 10.2 million. The population in 2000 was 35,887,903. The growth rate from then to now was 11% increase in 12 years. Azorean and Spanish are the official language. Azorean is a mix of Spanish and Italian with a samll tribal dialect. The composition of foreign born Azoreans are 51% are Southwestern and Central European(the largest being Hispanic), 22% Chinese, Japanese, and East Asians; 11% Middle American(Mexico, Middle Amerca, and the Caribbean), 8% Arabic and Southern Asian. Five-eights of Azoro's population are native. Culture Azorean culture is based on the old custom brought by the Spainards and the ther Argentine customs. Cinco de Mayo is still a holiday in Azoro. Category:Nations Category:Regions Category: